Sing a Song, Sing Along
by Aidran Eyrie
Summary: As Voldemort rises to power the first time, Dumbledore decides the castle needs uplifting! The sulution? He decides to have a 'singing party'! Watch the Marauders, Snape, Dumbledore, and Lily sing their hearts out!


Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me except for MY characters...everything else to JKR. Also, the song is by the Beatles, and if I was one of teh Beatles I wouldn't be spending my time writing this!  
  
Sing a Song, Sing along Party   
Chapter One   
'When I'm Sixty-Four'   
  
"Remind me again why we're bloody here?!" Sirius Black demanded while sitting   
down on one of the fluffy red pillows lining the floor.   
  
"Because," replied Remus, sitting down also, "Dumbledore said," Sirius rolled   
his eyes, trying to hide his excitement.   
  
"He said it was to lighten are spirits seeing how Voldemort is powerful now,"   
James said ignoring the glares from some 4th year students near by, barely   
being able to keep his eyes off of Lily Evans who was near by also.   
  
"I for one think a 'Sing a Song, Sing along Part' is dumb," Peter said   
bluntly, "Where is the food? It's not a party without food!"   
  
Remus gave bitter laugh, "You're worried about food? What if Snape sings?!"   
the remaining three Marauders shuddered. They remembered the last time they   
had heard Snape sing, Sirius had messed up a Silencing charm in class and they did not   
want to remember how Snape sounded.  
  
"Oh well, hopefully he won't sing," muttered James, returning his gaze to   
Lily Evans.   
  
Lily Evans, although in the same house and year as James, was oblivious to   
his affection. Right now she was busy taking to her friends Arabella Figg and   
Celestina Warbeck.   
  
"At least Celestina can sing," murmured Peter, Remus nodded but Sirius was   
smiling annoyingly at James.   
  
"Go talk to her, Prongs!" Sirius said excitedly, a bit too loud as well for   
James's liking. He did not want the whole school to know how he felt.   
  
"No, I won't go talk to her," James crossed his arms stubbornly, ignoring his   
unruly black hair that had just flopped into his face, "You know very well   
that I'm shy when it comes to girls."   
  
Sirius shrugged while Remus said, "Padfoot wouldn't understand what it's like   
to be a normal mortal and not a Love God."   
  
"Hey!" Padfoot said indigenously, "It's not my fault the ladies find me   
irrestiable!" he said while winking at the staring Arabella Figg.   
  
~*~   
  
"Oh my gosh," Arabella breathed, blushing slightly.   
  
"What?" Celestina asked, distracted from her conversation with Lily.   
  
"His friend caught me staring at him!"   
  
"Who?" Lily peered," Oh, it was just Sirius. Don't worry about it. He won't   
tell Remus," she laughed, "He's so vain! He probably thinks you were starring   
at him!" Lily's friend sighed relived.   
  
"Can't see why you'd like Remus," Celestina suddenly giggled, her blue eyes   
alight with laughter.   
  
"What?" Lily demanded to know as soon as Arabella started giggling also.   
  
"James was staring at you!"   
  
"Nonsense," said Lily, turning forward to face the blank raised platform, "I   
hope they start soon." she said, quickly changing the subject.   
  
"What're you going to sing, Celestina?" Arabella asked.   
  
Celestina shrugged, "I dunno, I'll think of something."   
  
~*~   
  
Sirius looked at his watch, and then tapped the glass over it, " I think my   
watch stopped."   
  
"That might be because you keep on looking at it every five seconds."   
  
"I don't care!" Sirius said annoyed, "When is this bloody thing going to   
start! We've been here for a whole five minutes!" Remus rolled his eyes and   
Peter snickered.   
  
"What is it, Padfoot?" smiled James.   
  
Moony laughed a bit, "Got a date or something?"   
  
"Actually-"   
  
Professor McGonagall suddenly stepped out onto the stage along with Professor   
Sprout, and Madam Hooch.   
  
They all seemed to be standing around someone, holding her wand up to her   
throat McGonagall smiled. It was an eerie smile, it was as though all three   
teachers had something mischievous going on. The students soon learned   
their inkling was correct.   
  
The three professors parted to reveal Dumbledore with his back to the crowd,   
his silver hair almost touching the floor.   
  
The candles floating around the students suddenly shone a different colored   
light. Then, something horrid happened:   
  
The teachers started to dance and sing around Dumbledore.   
  
I"Opening Night!   
It's opening night   
It's Professor Dumbledore's latest show   
Will it flop or will it go?   
The cast is getting ready to bow   
Here comes the audience now!   
The curtains are opening, they're on their way!   
Let's hear what they have to say!   
Without further ado   
We present to you   
Headmaster Dumbledore!"/I   
  
"What the….?" James barely muttered as Dumbledore stepped forward, the other   
teachers in the background. A low thumping of music began, rocking with the   
beat Dumbledore began to sing.   
  
I"When I get older,   
losing my hair, many years from now"/I   
  
Sirius snorted, they all doubted whether Dumbledore would ever lose any of   
his hair.   
  
I"Will you still be sending me a Valentine?   
Birthday greetings?   
Bottle of wine?"/I   
  
"Who'd want to send him a valentine?" Lily told her friends, Professor   
McGonagall coughed loudly.   
  
I"If I've been out 'till quarter to three   
would you lock the door?   
Will you still feed me?"/I   
  
"Defiantly not," muttered Peter, "I'd like to keep the food to myself, thank   
you very much."   
  
I"Will you still need me?  
When I'm sixty-four"/I  
  
James laughed, "He's got to be at least 100!"   
  
Moony on the other hand looked horrified, "He's going to kill my favorite   
song," he actually seemed close to tears.   
  
Meanwhile, Dumbledore continued singing, along with a new dance routine.   
  
I"You'll be older too   
And if you say the word   
I could stay with you."/I   
  
Lily tried not to laugh when a scowling Celestina said, "You know, he's   
totally off key."   
  
"Not all of us are perfect singers like you," Arabella replied.   
  
"Besides," smiled Lily, "Look at McGonagall! She's nodding yes to all the   
questions he's asking!" the girls went into a fit of giggles.   
  
I"I could be handy   
mending a fuse"/I   
  
"What's a fuse?" Sirius thought out loud.   
  
"Shh!" Peter and James said.   
  
"It's a Muggle thing," explained Remus.   
  
I"When your lights are gone.   
You can knit a sweater by the fireside   
Sunday mornings go for a ride."/I   
  
"That is so sexist," muttered Lily, "I've got better things to do then knit a   
sweater!"   
  
I"Doing the garden   
Digging the weeds   
Who could ask for more?"/I   
  
"Why dig weeds when you can use a charm?" thought Sirius, the others told him   
to shut up immediately.   
  
"I could defiantly ask for more," muttered Celestina.   
  
I"Will you still need me?   
Will you still feed me?   
When I'm sixty-four?"/I   
  
"I'm telling you he's got to be at least 100!" Remus said again, a bit   
annoyed.   
  
James smiled, "Calm down, Moony, it's just a song!"   
  
I"Every summer we could rent a cottage in the Isle of White   
If it's not too dear"/I   
  
"It's too cold there!" protested Arabella.   
  
The two other girls raised their eyebrow, obviously Arabella's strong point was   
Not geography.   
  
I"We shall scrimp and save   
Grandchildren on your knees   
Vera, Chuck, and Dave."/I   
  
"Who are they?!" demanded Sirius.   
  
"It's JUST part of the SONG, you dope," James replied, sniggering slightly.   
  
I"Send me a postcard   
Drop me a line   
Stating point of view."/I   
  
"Why send a postcard?" a few people questioned.   
  
"What's drop me a line? Do they want to get tied up in string or something?"   
Some other people asked.   
  
"It's a Muggle thing!" Lily practically yelled as James said, "It's just part   
of the song!" they briefly met eyes before sitting down, blushing a bit.   
  
I"Indicate precisely what you mean to say   
Yours sincerely,   
Wasting Away"/I   
  
"If he's lasted this long," pointed out Remus, "I don't see why he would sign   
the letter like that." James buried his head in his hands sighing loudly.   
  
I"Give me your answer   
Fill in a form   
Mine for ever more!"/I   
  
Lily gave an unlady like snort while McGonagall glared.   
  
I"A-will you still need me?   
Will you still feed me?   
When I'm sixty-four!   
Whoa!"/I   
  
Dumbledore bowed when he finished as the whole school applauded.   
  
"Way to go, Sir!" Yelled out Arabella, Dumbledore beamed.   
  
"You rock, Sir!" Sirius laughed.   
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "Why thank you for that assessment, Mr. Black." He   
turned to the audience, "And I'd like to thank you all for attending the fire   
annual Sing-A-Song Sing Along Party! If you'd like to sing the next song then   
please step forward!"   
  
The Marauders immediately stood up but someone beat them  
  
~*~  
A/N: Who's singing next? What will they sing? Only the next chapter will tell! Hehe, anyhow, was it trash or was it great? Please Review! 


End file.
